Pajama Sam
Pajama Sam (voiced by Pamela Segall, and Elisha Ferguson in Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff!) is the main protagonist in the Pajama Sam series. He's a six year oldCharacter Profiles - Pajama Sam boy who has a vivid imagination. His alter-ego, Pajama Sam, helps the actual Sam conquer any fears and dilemmas he's facing. Characteristics Pajama Sam is seen to have a light turquoise hair and skin, conjoined together. He is also seen to be wearing blue pajamas, while wearing a red cape. Many of his adventures involves Pajama Sam paralleling his greatest hero, Pajama-Man, with adventures to conquer his biggest fears. Pajama Sam meets many new friends along the way, and together, they assist Pajama Sam's eventual fear conquering. Pajama Sam appears imaginative, but naive. He rushes into things without thinking the full picture, but above all, Pajama Sam is depicted to be a friendly person who altruistically help others, whether it's his enemies or his friends. Appearances No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside Pajama Sam is having trouble sleeping due to his fear of Darkness. Upon reading a comical slip of Pajama-Man, he is inspired to vanquish Darkness himself. Sam then stumbles into the Land of Darkness with his Pajama Sam mask, All-metal Pajama Man Lunch box, and his Illuminator Mark 5 Jr. Flashlight. He is halted by a group of trees, and loses his items. After he frees himself, Sam adventures through the Land of Darkness in an attempt to regather his items back and vanquish Darkness once and for all. Along the way, he meets up with a boat who is scared about sinking. Sam shows the boat that wood does not sink in water, and eventually, he faces his impediment. He is amazed that he was able to float, and only then, does he reveal that he is Otto. Sam then befriends a rusty mine cart, King, who then is freed when Sam oils his wheels. King is thrilled he is able to roam the tracks again, and owes Pajama Sam a ride anytime he needs. After the quest across the ravine, a lava-filled mine, Sam comes across Darkness' house where he finds dancing furnitures, a normal kitchen, and two doors who act as game show hosts, the Brain Ticklers. They ask Sam a few questions, and when Sam gets each category correct, the Brain Ticklers announces Sam is the new champion and allows him through. After a fun-filled quest inside Darkness' house, Sam then confronts Darkness. Still scared at first, Sam opens the door only to find that Darkness is actually friendly. He states that no one ever comes out to play and that he is lonely. After the two play a game of "Cheese and Crackers", Sam farewells Darkness and finds himself back in his room. Sam then quickly falls asleep, no longer scared of darkness. Along with the full quest comes with a mini-quest across the whole game. Sam needs to retrieve ten pairs of socks strewn across the entire map. Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening Scared of the lightning, Pajama Sam journeys into his attic and into the World Wide Weather. Sam surprises Lightning and Thunder upon his first entrance into their room. When Sam trips over his cape, he accidentally triggers a major malfunction. He is then tasked to retrieve the missing parts, before the CEO and president of World Wide Weather find out. Similar to the original game, a mini-quest is introduced. Sam is also tasked to find all of the missing puzzle pieces scattered across the map, to reveal a black shadow accompanied by "Cheese and Crackers". It plays as a spinoff of the original game. You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet Just before dinner, Pajama Sam is carried by his Choc Amok cookies to the fats and sweets party in Mop Top Island. After devouring the huge piece of cake by the doorway, Sam decides to leave the party. He thanks everyone, and states that he should be getting back to dinner because he doesn't want to spoil his dinner. All the sugar, sweets and fats are immediately offended, and so they send him to jail. The fats refer to him as "healthy boy", while they announce that his trial will be held a month later. While in the candy-cane jail, Pajama Sam meets a broccoli named Florette and a delegate of the food group peace conference. Pajama Sam manages to free Florette and himself from the sweet's prison. Pajama Sam follows Florette to the food pyramid and meets his familiar friend Carrot, who was leading the peace conference. Carrot explains to Pajama Sam that General Beetfoot will declare war unless the conference goes on. Unfortunately, four other delegates are missing. Pajama Sam needs to locate these other delegates and get them out of trouble before the General notices they are missing and declares war. After all the delegates are rescued, Sam goes to the peace conference, but instead of finding the six delegates working together, he finds them arguing over which food group is better, and then after hearing enough of the delegates arguing, Sam yells and then gives an inspiring speech about working together. Along with the main quest to find all four delegates, You Are What You Eat From Your Head To Your Feet offers a side quest to find all twenty box top in order to earn the Pajama-Man Action Figure with Titanic Elbow Thrust. Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff! Sam watches Pajama-Man on TV when suddenly he sees a breaking news that Pajama-Man is coming to the mall for autographs, live. Excited, Sam asks his mom if he can go. After she agrees, Sam decides to retrieve his first edition Pajama Man comic book for the autograph. The comic book is suddenly pulled into the big pile of junk and Sam must get it back. As Pajama Sam, he's ready to retrieve his comic book, and enters into the land of junk. Sam sets off on a series of adventures, in search of his lost comic book — looking for lost socks in Agitator Lake, rounding up dust bunnies at the Dust Bunny Corral, exploring the Spilled Soda Swamp, and much more. After Sam uses hot cocoa to warm up the sprinkler, setting it off and revealing a cleaner world beneath all of the junk, thus Sam finds his comic. From there, Sam decides to keep his room clean so that it's easier to find things. One fan questions if the comic book was the first or not, and Sam replies saying that it is, and that he was going to get it signed by Pajama-Man, himself, only to forget to meet Pajama Man before leaving the mall. Relationships Otto Otto and Pajama Sam appear to be close friends. Together, they explore the waters of the Land of Darkness in No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside. Sam and Otto's relationship is first seen when Otto has the fear of sinking on water, despite being made out of wood. When Sam reveals to Otto that wood floats, he is amazed, surprised, and thrilled. He then states that anytime Sam needs a ride through the waters, Otto will be there. King Like Otto, King and Pajama Sam appear as close friends. King supports Pajama Sam along his journey through the Land of Darkness as a transport across the mines. King is first seen as a rusted minecart, and jokingly states that his name is "Mud". When Sam oils his wheels, King is seen to be relieved and content. This is shown when King rides one lap around the mines. King then states that whenever Sam needs a ride across the mines, King will be happy to give him a lift. Darkness The relationship between Darkness and Pajama Sam is hindered at first sight. Sam is seen to be slightly nervous when they first meet face-to-face. However, this is soon relieved when Sam sees through Darkness' dilemma. They then form a strong connection when Sam agrees to play a game of "Cheese and Crackers" with Darkness. Darkness is content to hear this, and eventually loses to Sam. Nevertheless, he is happy to finally have a friend. They then farewell each other, and Darkness eventually winks at Sam as a sign of friendship. Carrot Carrot and Sam are friends throughout No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside and You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet. When Sam first meets Carrot, Carrot is seen hiding about in the garden with Sam's mask on. He admits that he is wearing the mask to protect his identity from the Salad Liberation Front, and eventually apologizes to Sam. Carrot and Sam's friendship then heightens when Sam brings him back to free the other carrots from the refrigerator in Darkness' house. In You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet, Sam meets Carrot in Mop Top Island. Carrot had originally organized a peace conference, but only two of six delegates showed up. Carrot asks Sam to find the remaining four delegates to bring back to the Food Pyramid, while Carrot attempts to calm General Beetfoot from organizing a war against the sweets and fats. When Sam saves all four delegates, he delivers a speech that would influence Beetfoot's decision to declare peace with the sweets and fats. Carrot then thanks Sam for his efforts and help. Customs Trees Sam and the Customs Trees don't get along very well. The Customs Trees are first seen during the beginning of No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside, and it's the only time they are seen. When Sam stumbles onto a rope hanging by a branch, the Customs Trees examine Sam's possessions, takes them, and scatters them around the Land of Darkness. Sam has to then retrieve his possessions before facing Darkness. Bert Bert and Sam have a very obscure relationship. Bert is only seen through the game No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside. Sam uses Bert to draw a vector drawing in the mines. Bert then thanks Sam for bringing him into the mines, and Bert, along with the gang, breaks the wall for Sam and King to pass through. Lightning Lightning and Sam's relationship comes off as frantic, but in the end, they become close friends. Lightning is first seen in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening. When Sam first meets Lightning, he startles Lightning, but eventually comes to terms with Sam. When Sam trips on his own cape and sets the weather machine to severely malfunction, Lightning panics as the president of World Wide Weather is coming. Throughout Sam's journey in World Wide Weather, Lightning, along with Thunder, compliments Sam on his effort in returning the parts back to where it belongs and ultimately fix the weather machine. Thunder Similar to Lightning, Thunder and Sam's relationship come off as obscure when they first meet. They eventually become close friends. Thunder is seen by Lightning's side, and calms Lightning down. Throughout Sam's expedition in World Wide Weather, Thunder will be complimenting on Sam's effort as he finds the missing parts to the weather machine. Wingnut Wingnut and Sam come off as a sarcastic relationship. Wingnut is first seen in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening. Wingnut can be found in one of two places; he can be found down the drain near the sun machine, or he can be found stuck in the water tank that fills bottles of rain. Upon freeing Wingnut, he will thank Sam and will get back to work, after a squabble with the other members of the Sun Machine. Velocimomometer Velocimomometer, or Velo for short, and Sam's relationship comes off as friendly. She is first seen in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening, and is key component in fixing the Wind Machine. At first, Velo can be quite timid and scared, however, she adapts to Sam and eventually, they become friends. Velo can be found in one of two places; she can be found hiding about in the basement of the warehouse, or she can be found in the locked bathroom. Upon freeing Velo, she will ask Sam to take her back to home where she gets straight into working. She will then pop back up to thank Sam for his help. Y-Pipe Y-Pipe and Sam comes off as questionable. Y-Pipe can be found in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening, and is a key item for the Rain Machine. It is shown that Y-Pipe is very curious about Sam's personality and alter-ego, as he asks a lot of why questions. As with every character-item, Y-Pipe can be found in one of two places; he can be found inside the snack machine by the break room, or he can be found in a locker by the Wind Machine. Upon freeing and rescuing Y-Pipe, he will thank Sam for his help and he goes off to work. Automated Snowflake Inspector The Automated Snowflake Inspector and Sam's relationship comes off as neutral. Like every character, they eventually become friends. He is a key component for the Snow Machine. Sam can help the Automated Snowflake Inspector by helping him rid of the tornado in the top level of the World Wide Weather tower with the help of the vacuum dog, or giving him the "Employee of the Month" badge that motivates the Automated Snowflake Inspector into going back to work. Snowflake Inspector Detector Like the Automated Snowflake Inspector, the Snowflake Inspector Detector has a neutral relationship with Sam. They help each other find the Automated Snowflake Inspector; Sam is the transport, while the Snowflake Inspector Detector guides Sam towards the Automated Snowflake Inspector. However, the Snowflake Inspector Detector runs by solar power, and as a result, Sam is required to feed the Snowflake Inspector Detector a can of liquid sunshine before he can power on to work. During his time with Sam, the Snowflake Inspector Detector will guide Sam towards the direction of the Automated Snowflake Inspector with the words, "warmer", "colder", and when Sam is in the room, he'll state that he's in the room and Sam will be required to use the Snowflake Inspector Detector to scan around the room. Because of Sam's help, the Snowflake Inspector Detector is able to find the Automated Snowflake Inspector, and complete what he was attempting to do when he and Sam first met. Langston Langston has a rather obscure relationship with Sam. He plays as a supporting character where he only reads a couple of lines. Sam and Langston first meet in the Snow Machine in Thunder and Lightning Aren't so Frightening, and plays as the Automated Snowflake Inspector's workbuddy. Langston and Sam don't possess a hateful relationship, and when Langston does speak, he thanks Sam for bringing the Automated Snowflake Inspector back to the Wind Machine. Mother Nature Mother Nature and Sam comes off rather one-sided when they do meet face-to-face. When Sam fixes all four weather machines, it is shown that Mother Nature is attempting to view the monitors for anything that seems off. Sam then is shown to appear in the same room as Mother Nature, and Mother Nature is seen to question who Sam is. Thunder states that he is a buddy who's helping to work. Florette Florette has a strong relationship with Sam. They first meet in the same cell in You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet, when Sam stated that he wouldn't want to spoil his dinner. Upon freeing Florette and himself from the candy-cane jail, they flee into the bush where Florette thanks him for freeing her and kisses him on the cheek. When Sam rescues all four delegates, he delivers a speech that would influence Beetfoot's decision to declare peace with the sweets and fats. Florette, along with Carrot, thanks Sam for his efforts in saving the peace conference. Granny Smythe Granny Smythe has a rather lopsided relationship with Sam. They first meet in the Bluburbs of Mop Top Island in You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. Granny Smythe will be either trapped on a stone surrounded by a lake of caramel, or she will be caught stuck with the dancing sodas. After rescuing Granny Smythe, Sam will be greeted with Granny thanking him, as she walks over to the Food Pyramid to meet with the other delegates. If Granny Smythe is rescued from the dancing sodas, she will add in a line showing that "kids" have no respect for the elders, with the exception of Sam. Sprinkle Sprinkle and Sam comes off as good friends. Like Otto, Sprinkle is the main transport across the waters of Mop Top Island in You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. They first meet in the island. Sprinkle is seen to be hanging by a rope on a tree, and when Sam frees her, she lands into the waters. Sprinkle recalls that the water is nice, and that Sam should try the water. Sam refuses to get wet, but requests to take a ride. Sprinkle accepts the offer, and tells Sam that whenever he needs a ride, she'll be happy to lend a hand. Pierre Le Pan Chuck Cheddar Bean 47 General Beetfoot Zak Zuke Mickey Hollandaise Selma Selina Trivia *Pajama Sam is one of five big series developed by Humongous Entertainment. *Pajama Sam is the only character to star in all four games, and have two voice actors; the first three games are voiced by Pamela Segall, and the final game is voiced by Elisha Ferguson. References External links *''Pajama Sam'' at Wikipedia *[http://humongous.com/game/?category=Pajama%20Sam Pajama Sam at Humongous Entertainment] *[https://www.mobygames.com/game-group/pajama-sam-series Pajama Sam at MobyGames] Category:Male Category:Main Protagonists Category:Pajama Sam Category:Humongous Entertainment